


Sweet Submission

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Denial, DomTony, Edging, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, SubLoki, Video Recording, confidence issues, playful, skin writing, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: Tony asks Loki to switch roles with him and play the submission. What happens is a lesson in trust and appreciation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluent-in-snark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fluent-in-snark).



Loki stared down at the foam art swan at the top of his cup. It was a pretty sight, with a fan like tail constructed from the way the creamer had been poured into the rich coffee and he appreciated the aesthetic. He swirled his finger about, distorting the pretty image and putting his words together carefully before speaking. “I am unsure about this.” 

“I figured you might be.” Tony offered gently. “I wanted to make sure you got that this isn't some kind of ultimatum. It's so easy for something like this to come off the wrong way and be upsetting.”

“I understand. But I wonder if you do.” Loki sucked the cinnamon and hazelnut spices latte off his fingers before continuing. “I'm sure you grasp the basics. A masculine, warrior driven society. The constant pressure to prove ones power and capabilities before ones peers. And having Thor as a brother does not help. Any failure or perceived lose of status...”

“I respect what it isn't you're telling me. And I'll say it again, this is not a demand.” Tony leaned across the table, touching over Loki's knuckles with a patiently touch. He rubbed his thumb down the back, tracing over the veins with careful pressure to help ease the clear tension. “If you tell me this is something you don't want, or just can't do, I'm not gonna push the issue Lolo. If you want to we can drop the whole thing. You can take me back to the condo, bend me over the counter and ride me.”

Loki's lips curved up into a charmed smile. Oh how he adored the man's free way of speaking. Not a blush of shame of concern for invasive ears. Just the sweet glib mannerism with which he informed his love as though ordering dinner that he loved to feel the god pounding inside of him. “It is not merely the question of who would be penetrating. It's not that simple. What you are asking is for my submission. My obedience to your word.” 

“Only so far as you want to give it. If you want to give it.” Tony lifted his cup. Unlike Loki, he liked it dark roasted and strong, the bitterness something to savor instead of cover. “We've played before. You know how much I like letting you be in control.”

“Oh yes.” The dark haired trickster purred sweetly. “Oh that I do.”

“Would it be so bad to switch roles? To...to trust me?”

He almost dropped the cup. That was the center of the issue. The center of many issues between them come to it. Trust between them did not come easy. How could it given the manner of their meeting? For all the time between then and now, there would always be questions of loyalty asked in the most insecure of moments. Loyalty that need to be proven constantly, not because it did not exist, but because there were bigger concerns on the table than whether or not Tony's pet god could be trusted in a crisis. 

Loki constantly felt the need to prove his loyalty. Which was a funny thing really, because Tony never demanded it. He had only asked not to be thrown out a window again. Quote: “Because those are a real pain in the ass to get replaced.” 

And yet that wasn't the issue at hand. Tony trusted Loki. He showed it every time he knelt at the gods feet and asked to be submissive. But the reverse? 

“I can not promise anything.”

“I'm not asking you to.” Tony lifted the hand and kissed it. “I'm just asking that you think about it.”

What else could he possibly say to such a request? What had started as an occasional affair had turned into something much more frequent. Often he and Tony had snuck off for an extended weekend under various pretenses. A mutual bedding became something like an affair, and Loki thoroughly enjoyed the torrid nature of it. Even more so when he discovered that Tony had his own little list of fetishes to play with, and they paired well with his. 

“I will think it over.” Loki promised. Indeed he'd likely be unable to think of anything else! 

“And I won't push.” Tony pulled Loki closer and exchanged a short kiss with him. 

Loki reveled in the soft touch of those lips and the light tickle of Tony's beard against his skin. He let out a hot little breath and smiled to himself for feeling giddy over suck a small affection. This was not like so many of his momentary distractions back on Asgard. Tony was so vivid in every aspect of his life. It was refreshing to have found someone who's tenacity and desire for knowledge matched his own. He enjoyed time spent with the man in and out of the bedroom. And for him that was somewhat of a surprise.

He'd thought over it plenty. He supposed it had something to do with upbringing. The Aesir did not mix romance with social interactions on the whole. When you were sexually interested you weren't looking for a friend. You were looking to bed and bed well. Perhaps a long term romance might involve something closer, but even if marriage became a prospect, your wife wasn't meant to be more than a partner with mutual goals and expectations. Of course one had the occasional love matches. Couples who simply got on well. But it wasn't expected. Why let love ruin a perfectly good business arrangement? If you still needed a fling you could always acquire a mistress or concubine. 

Tony didn't fit into any category. 

Which only left Loki trying to best figure out how to proceed. With anyone else, permitting himself to bow would be absolutely out of the question. He was a prince! An exiled prince but none the less, a member of royalty. There were expectations on his shoulders. Even now, in this lowered state he couldn't bare the thought of those on Asgard finding him not merely banished but allowing a mortal to claim him. 

As they left the coffee shop and headed back to the condo, Loki took opportunities to peek over at Tony. The man always had a way of fascinating him. When he wanted to be seen he had his chauffeur drive them about in the limousine just so he could show off and make a big deal of existing. But whenever he wanted time alone with his god, he would pick a car and they'd be off to wherever he decided Loki just had to come with him today. A particular restaurant. A new shop. Somewhere private so they could fuck relentlessly without prying eyes about. Loki was having the time of his life just trying to keep up with this mortal!

“You okay?”

Loki realized he'd gone from peeking to just looking at Tony, thinking everything over without breaking his gaze. His cheeks grew warm and he swallowed, turning his attention out the passenger window. “Forgive me. I was just considering things.” His heart beat quickened when Tony smiled and put a hand on his thigh. 

“Take it easy there Rudolph. There's no need to rush into anything.”

And Loki didn't. Over the court of the next several days however, he found his imagination drifting. He reconsidered some of the dirty things they'd done together, save now with himself in the receiving end of the game. It was not the most displeasing thought he'd ever had. Far from it in fact! 

But every time he began to feel the gumption to turn to Tony, offer himself the way the mortal had so many times, something jerked back. Loki concocted excuses for himself. There were too many visitors in and out. Tony was quite busy. Not tonight. Perhaps next time. He needed to prepare himself better. Mayhaps he should just wait and make it a birthday present!

But the truth was there staring him in the face. It wasn't the actions itself that frightened him. 

Tony hadn't forgotten about their conversation. He was waiting patiently. Letting Loki take the time to make this decision on his own. He got why it was such a big deal, or at least part of it. The Aesir didn't really care about the gender of who you were banging. But status was everything. Loki was hanging onto his royalty by a thread. Tony didn't want to do anything to risk shaming him. Loki's pride was a fragile thing. And boy did he ever know something about that. 

So yeah, it came as a pretty big shock for him to walk into the condo, put his keys in the tray, shove his blazer onto a chair and come to a full wide eyed stop at the sight in his living room. He was so flabbergasted he felt his mouth dry up, looking from head to toe at the kneeling god on the white faux fur rug. Loki was staring down at his hands, balled into fists as he shook and kept his composure admirably. Tony paused a moment, taking the time to gather himself up. He let the air of gentle dominance wash over him like a breeze before he strode forward. “Hey Lolo.”

Loki didn't answer at first. His lips pressed together and he took a deep breath before lifting his head. “Hello Anthony.” 

Tony's head was whirling. Oh the possibilities! So many games! The times he'd let his mind wander to dirty fantasies of the proud, cock sure god bowing and allowing him to be the one in control. For a second Tony flew high on the potential, then locked it down. No. Not the first time. For all his proclamations of arrogant power, Loki's brows were knit in determination. He was scared. At the very least much much more nervous than he was trying to let the man be aware of. Tony needed to play carefully. The best thing he could do right now was show Loki was kind of a dominant he was going to be.

He ran a careful hand down Loki's cheek, caressing the smooth cheek bone with his thumb before smiling down at the pretty face. “Loki, I'm very very honored by this.”

Loki's shoulders sagged and her leaned his body into Tony's hand. That had been precisely what he needed to hear. 

“I would like for you to give a safeword.” Tony requested, keeping his tone level. 

“Can we not use the one you use for me?”

“I'd prefer it if you'd pick your own please. That way it's your word, not mine.” Tony slid his fingers through the ample curls. These simple touches offered comfort, security. Probably the most important thing to establish at this early stage. 

Loki bit his bottom lip, looking out the window for a distraction until he could come up with something. “Perhaps your pet name for me?” he looked back up into those deep brown eyes. “Snowflake.”

“I think that's a very good choice.” Tony assured him and smiled. “Lolo?” he caught the gods gaze and held it. “I love you.”

Loki knew he was blushing. He did not care. He could not make himself repeat it back. He could only hope the offering he was giving this mortal would be enough to convey the same in return. 

“Hands and knees. I'd like you to crawl beside me.” Tony knew the way to do this. Control was firm, but gentle. Kind but clear. Loki was offering submission. It would be disrespectful to offer less than dominance on his part. “Come.” The god closed his eyes and crawled along on all fours, letting his hips sway as he followed obediently. Tony admired the round cheeks and the perfect circular motions they made. “Jarvis, lets make sure the footage of this remains private.”

Of course Sir.

Loki swallowed down hard. He was grateful of course. He found it both thrilling and terrifying to know that Tony was recording all of this. On one hand he did not doubt that Tony was keeping the footage for their private use alone. On the other hand, just knowing it existed was nerve wracking! “T-ony?”

“Anthony.” He reminded firmly, petting the gods head. 

“Yes Lolo?”

“You won't show it to anyone will you?” He looked up, pleading through his position.

“I'll show it you. And after I do, if you want, we can destroy it.” Assert his desires, but within a safe limit of what Loki needed. Tony saw the relief on the gods face and knew he'd made the right call. Being a dominant had it's own pitfalls as much as submission did. Control meant responsibility. If anything went wrong, if feelings or flesh got hurt, it was on him. 

“Thank you.” Loki whispered and kissed the back of Tony's hand. 

“You're welcome Lolo.” Tony sat on the couch and pointed to the ground at his feet. “Here.” He instructed, and Loki obeyed. He guided the quiet god to his lap and laid the cheek there, stroking with great relish over the cheek and ear. 

“Do you want me to do anything?” Loki's voice wavered as he was made to sit there, patiently accepting the touched.

“Of course. But I haven't decided what yet. And right now you're not hiding your nervousness as much as you think.” Tony's big grin showed all his teeth. Maybe he did get a kick out of seeing Loki look so surprised by his observation. The god had no poker face right now. He was wearing every insecurity and concern on his sleeve. “So take a deep breath and relax. I've got you now. We're going to play. We're going to take our time. You're going to do as you are told. And when it's all over, I'm going to show you how much I appreciate that.” 

He waited. Loki waited. They waited together. This was the real struggle. Loki had wanted to be thrown full force into the distraction of the game. He'd wanted submission he could sink his teeth into and throw away when it was chewed up. Tony wasn't going to offer that. Not yet at least. He had a goal here today. 

Loki didn't think about how long he knelt there, petted like a cat purring on it's owners legs, but when Tony tapped his forehead, the god opened his eyes. “Yes?”

“I'd like you to go to our drawers and pick a collar.”

“Wouldn't you rather pick one for me?”

“No. I'd like you to pick one for yourself. Which ever you think suits you the best.”

Loki grumbled softly and yelped when Tony pulled his hair just a little tight. “Yes!” he panted out and crawled obediently to their shared bedroom. He kept his own bedroom sometimes. Loki was the sort who like Tony had a need to maintain his independence and occasionally his solitude. But most nights, unless one of them was working on something, they shared a bed. And Tony liked to keep most of the toys in there. 

He stood up to open and look into the drawer. Many of the toys here were purchased via the internet. Tony already had a sizable collection when they began their affair. It had only grown since then. But collars were of a different sort. When Loki had the mortal man under his sway, he liked his control to be unquestioned. Many of these collars had little padlocks on the back or some, of his own design, could only be opened through magic. But that didn't suit him tonight. This was a gift. He was offering himself to Tony. When the night was over the collar would come off. 

Tony wasn't surprised by the one Loki returned with. It was a simple leather choker with a ring at the middle. It could be easily snapped or unsnapped at will. Perfect for a nervous first time sub. “Good pet.” He noticed Loki scowl at the term and smiled. “Come here. Kneel down.” When Loki obeyed he lifted the mans' hair and snapped the collar down firmly. “Very cute.” 

“Is that entirely...numph!” Loki was drug forward firmly by the ring clutched in Tony's fingers. Perhaps the snaps on this were a bit stronger then he thought! 

“You will not be speaking anymore tonight unless told.” Tony kept his voice even and steady. He leveled his gaze with Loki's and guided the god's head down next to his ankle. “I know this is hard on you, but if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly gentle with me the first time either.” He moved his fingers, playing down the spine as Loki's posture changed. “But don't worry. I have every bit of confidence that my pet is up to the challenge.” he smacked Loki's ass firmly and thoroughly enjoyed the responsive yelp. 

Domination and submission is all about projecting a role. And Tony was projecting who Loki needed him to be right now. A confident, in control figure. Someone he should obey. 

Someone who should earn his obedience. 

Tony strode forward, keeping just enough of a pace down the long hallway that Loki had to move quickly to keep up. He'd needed their moment of silence to plan. This had come up unexpectedly. He'd wanted it for a while now but his fantasies had drifted around depending on his mood. Now? He needed to know. He needed Loki to feel confident about this or it wouldn't happen again.

Worse. Loki wouldn't want it to happen again!

Tony led him to the bedroom. It wasn't like they had a sex dungeon or anything. Though apparently Loki had something like that in his villa back home. Somewhere Tony had dreamed about visiting sooner or later. But what he did have was a fantastic armoire filled to the brim with a lovely collection of sex toys. And Tony had plenty of ideas. 

“Gotta admit Lolo, I'm so excited I hardly know where to begin.” Tony pulled at the leash, bringing him to heel. “Any thoughts?”

Loki grumbled. “I thought this was to be your fantasy?”

“It is. But I'd also be pleased as hell if you got something out of it.”

“I did this for you. I don't know what you expect me to get from it.”

Tony closed the drawers. He was perhaps a bit irritated. But then what had he expected? For Loki just to warm up because it was him and somehow he was the exception to a life time of culturally imposed insecurity? Of course not. No. If they were gonna do this, he was gonna have to be more inventive. “You can still call your safeword.” he offered.

“I vowed for an evening. I won't forsake my word.” Loki's eyes were worried, but proud. 

~Of course he wouldn't.~ He reached down, pulling gently at the curls. “Alright. Come here sweetie.” He tugged Loki forward, bringing him to the three way mirror. “This looks like a good place.”

“For what might I ask?” Loki looked to where Tony pointed. Above the mirror was a long black bar where Tony put his suits while he decided between them. Obviously it could be used for other purposes. “I see. Clever.”

“You're not fooling me you know.” Tony reminded him. “I know how nervous you are.” He snapped his fingers, bringing Loki to kneel right under the bar. “I can see it in your eyes Lolo. I don't want you to be scared. Just a little...aware.”

Loki's heart skipped as he was a pair of leather cuffs pulled out of the drawer. The workmanship was top notch, the soft black fur on the inside soft against his wrists without allowing him any wiggle room to slip out of them. Of course he could always change his shape. But that would be against the rules. He let Tony bind them on tightly before the man frowned and went to go grab a chair so he could attach them overhead. Loki snickered. “Very intimidating.”

“Don't laugh.” Tony pouted, snapping the cuffs to the iron rod and jerking them a bit to ensure their security. “Naughty pets who laugh at their masters get punished.”

Loki smiled a bit. Perhaps it helped to remember that they were indeed this comfortable with one another. He watched Tony draw out a blind fold and a ball gag. Neither were unfamiliar to him, but his tension rose none the less. “Tony...”

“You know I think you're too comfortable calling me Tony.” The man suggested, winding the soft silken blinder around Loki's pretty green orbs. “How many times do I get to call you Loki when you play? No no no. I think you'll call me Sir for now.” He tied the blindfold tight. “Try it. Call me Sir.”

Loki shifted in the cuffs, arms stretched out above him. He licked his lips and let all the breath out of his lungs. “Sir.”

“Oh! I think I like that! Try it again.” He smacked Loki's round left cheek firmly. “Now.”

Loki yelped more from surprise then pain. “Sir!” he said with stronger conviction. 

“Better. We'll work on it.” 

The god started to object, but then he felt the tender exploration of the rough fingers over his ribs. Tony's fingers caressed with a feather light touch, grazing down over his skin and watching his body surge back and forth. Loki sighed contentedly. “T-that feels good.”

“Ehem?”

Loki smiled a bit wider. “It feels good, Sir.” 

“Better.”

Another smack to his ass, and then another. Loki jumped a bit. He was starting to feel more relaxed in this scenario. The kind touches returned and he found the warmth of the mans' deep caressed knead into his muscles like butter. “Sir.” Loki groaned out, letting his body grind in the direction he was lead.

“There we go. My good Lolo. Such a hungry pet.” Tony began to alternate between the touches and smacks, Loki going up on his toes with each hit. He brought his hand down with more force. Loki's response was positively eager. The god's hips rolled back and forth, accepting the blows with a wanton air. “Warming up to this huh?” he traded his hand for a wooden handled brush. “Something more direct I think? You can handle that can't you Lolo?”

Loki didn't get the chance to respond. When the first real blow made a connection, his moan was something more needy. “Fuck! Tony!”

“No. We talked about this.” Tony pulled his hand back and let the brush land with a firm clap on the jiggling flesh. He buried his fist in Loki's hair and yanked the gods head back. “Say it.”

Loki gulped. “Sir.” he whispered and the strikes began in quick succession. One after another smacked down on his ass and he began to pant with the pain. Such a nasty, sharp little crack it left against his ass cheeks! Tony let each blow burn just long enough for Loki to catch a breath in between before the next one left him stretching forward from instinct. “Sir!” Loki warbled, shaking his head. “AHHA! Tony! Sir!”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes!”

“Are you sure? I haven't even left a mark yet.” Tony paused with the brush, observing his momentarily captive prince. Loki was just aware enough now to be looking around, trying to read where he was. Tony needed to keep him a little bit off balance. “You know I remember one of the first times we played together. You were possessive, desperate even. You barely waited before you slid in and fucked me till I was screaming your name.” He scratched his fingernails up Loki's exposed sides and watched the god twitch nervously. “I loved it. I'd never ached so much or felt so good. You knew what I needed Lolo. I appreciated that.” he drew his fingers up and down, delighting in how the god jerked side to side, trying to avoid the keen tickle. 

“Sir. T-thank you sir. HAAH!” Loki lurched forward, but he couldn't remove himself from the demanding fingers all over him. 

“My beautiful Lolo.” Tony smiled moved away. He opened and shut another drawer, grabbing out what he wanted as Loki stood there, turning his head this way and that, the sweet anticipation in the room rising. “I wanna get to the point with you. Where I just know what you need. Where I know what to give you.” 

Loki tilted his head inquisitively and moaned out as wet lubrication touched his hole. “Tony.”his voice whispered out in clear supplication. 

“I know. It's going to be okay.” 

A finger probed in, testing the area. The god closed his eyes behind the blindfold, savoring it. This was not the first time he'd been played with. But it had been a very long time and the stretch felt new. His pink hole unfurled slowly, Tony taking his time and putting real effort into helping him accept the questing penetration. “Tony...Sir!” Loki gasped when the finger crooked and wandered his insides, playing with the satiny tunnel. 

“Easy there now. You've got such a tight little hole.” Tony slid his finger in and out before pushed in with a second and watching the god gasp. “But you want more don't you. You want to feel that tight asshole open up for me. I know you do. You're taking two so easily.” 

Loki hung his head, embarrassed and excited for this. His cock was starting to twitch steadily up, blood pooling between his thighs as Tony played with him. He tightened and moaned as the cock rose expectantly, aching for better stimulation. 

“I see that.” Tony warned and reached around, patting the lengthy cock. “We'll get to that. But you've gotta earn it.” 

A whimper met this new information and Loki's mouth opened in an eager moan when Tony's fingers popped free and something made from silicone began to replace them. The man's digits had moved to keep with the natural curve of his tunnel. This did not. It was being pushed firmly into him and demanded the space, expanding as Loki's hips shook. “Oh! H-huhh!” Loki threw his head back and squirmed, trying to get the plug to feel comfortable. 

“Do you like it?”

“Yes!” Loki gasped, feeling the base of the toy nestled comfortably between his cheeks. 

“There's my Lolo.” Tony kissed the back of his neck, sucking on the sensitive nerves there. Loki gave a shudder and sank back into him. “We're going to let that open you up for a while. I have work to do on my pretty pet.”

Loki whined as a hand took hold of his cock and gave it a few cursory pumps. Not enough to accomplish anything save aggravating the erection a bit. His whine became a growl and he rubbed his thighs together trying to ease the strain there.

“Nuuh. No.” Tony said in a sing song voice and smacked his thigh. “That is mine. Don't go trying to end the game too soon.” He grabbed it by the base, applying just enough pressure to make Loki slip out a dark little hiss through his teeth. “Understood?”

“Yes Sir!” Loki caved, feeling the domination wash over him once more. This was having a somewhat unexpected effect. Was this how Tony felt? This strange little gut churning sensation keeping him aware and yet slightly dizzy was pushing him to try more in the game. Loki found himself enjoying it immensely before the hand released him, leaving his cock to arch up proudly, insisting on attention. “Tony!” he whined out, pouting his lower lip sweetly.

“Oh now that is cute!” Tony wrangled a hand around his neck and tugged the god down for a kiss, capturing their lips together as Loki hummed pleasantly. “Feeling a little more relaxed now baby?”

Loki nodded, a littler smile playing at his lips. “Yes Sir.”

“Good pet.” 

And he did. He warming to this incredibly quickly. Loki listened to the footsteps fall away as Tony went to grab some other implement and the god almost laughed to himself. Why had he been so foolish as to hesitate? This was delicious fun! Tony was being so understanding without coddling him or making him feel weak. The wily god hated to admit it, but he was finding this whole experience firmly invigorating! 

“Are we ready to get into some trouble my bad god?”

Loki felt a rich purr curling up from his throat. “Oh yes Sir.” he grinned and felt the tip of something wet touch his arm. He craned his head around, feeling the tip draw down in a long line down the firm muscles of his bicep before lifted and placing again at the top to make two humps against the line. “Tony?”

A hard smack on his ass. 

“Sir!” He corrected himself.

“Don't be worried. Just relax. Accept that you're in too deep to stop now.” Tony put the tip of the marker back down on the arm. “And don't twitch so much. I'm working here.”

Loki bit his lower lip. He'd managed to suss out what the wicked man was up to now, but if anything it only made him more nervous. Tony was writing all over his body. One careful word at a time, the marker drew up and down. And Loki was far too nervous to figure out what was being written. One word on his bicep, another down his forearm. He let out a soft little whine as Tony wrote something down one letter at a time over his sternum and another over each pectoral. Some words were short. Others quite long. The gods soft pants turned into a pronounced groan when the marker touched his inner thigh and Tony stroked his cock. “Oh Sir.” he whispered.

“Hush. Nobody said you could talk.”

Loki squirmed in the bondage. “T-Tony...not where anyone can see right?”

Tony looked up at the god, little crows feet wrinkling at the edge of his eyes as he smiled. Loki couldn't see his expression of course. But that didn't matter. What counted was he felt it. “Not where anyone can see.” he promised in a sincere tone. “Just where for you and me.” He squeezed down on the balls, Loki arching high with a pretty gasp. “Now. Quiet unless you want another punishment.”

He said nothing, remaining as his Sir wished him until Tony grunted, getting up off his knees and putting the cap back on the pen. “Alright. I think we're ready now.” He stood behind his god, massaging the tight back muscles and wrapping one hand around the eager cock. Loki hummed, rocking his hips back and forth to gain some friction. “I think you'd like to cum, right pet?”

“Oh yes Sir!” Loki sounded so hopeful. It almost made what he had planned seem too mean.

“I thought so. And you'll get your chance.” Tony took one of the implements he'd set out and fingered the buttons thoughtfully. “Emphasis on chance.” 

The raven haired god knew his heart fluttered as he heard the vibrations turn on behind him. Tony fiddled with the setting for a moment before settling on one he liked. A short-short-short-short-long repetition that gave just enough stimulation would letting it linger enough to force orgasm. Loki worried for a moment that he might have overlooked Tony's ability to adapt in any given environment. He'd thought his pretty mortal had been kept too wrapped up in their previous games to actually learn from them!

Tony kicked his legs open, watching Loki struggle a moment to find a new center of balance before pressing the barrel of the wand right between the gods round balls. 

“Ohhhhhhuuuh!” He went up on his tip toes, stunned by this new sensation before slowly settling back into it, hips twitching with delight.

“Now this is a real easy game Lolo. Should be a cinch for you.” Tony played with the knot on the blindfold. “When I take this off, you're gonna look in the mirror and start at the top.” He rolled the wand over the balls, admiring how quickly Loki's resolve disintegrated like honey in hot tea. “You will say the word, you will spell the word, and you will say “I am ______.” Tony pressed it up. Loki moaned and nodded quickly.

“Yes! Yes Sir!”

“Repeat it back.”

“I...oh fuck!” Loki grit his teeth. “I will s-say the word. I will spell the word! I will say “I am” and the word Sir!” he made a little laugh in his throat and excitement tugged in his chest. Tony could have written anything on his flesh! He could have written something positively awful and filthy! ~And I shall be forced to say it aloud. To...to intone it.~ Loki swallowed, head rolling to the side as Tony took the hitachin away. 

“If you keep going, I keep the barrel right up here where you like it.” Tony pushed his hands against the sack, squeezing and massaging the fullness till Loki nodded frantically. “If you stop, or pause, or say anything not written on your skin, I'll take this away until you can start again. Got it?”

“Yes Sir! I understand Sir!” Loki's voice pleaded and he spread his legs, arching his hips up high, craning his head back. “Please? Oh Tony! Sir please!”

“Fuck you sound so damn cute when you're begging.” Tony put the wand back, listening to the enthusiastic 'Umph!' Loki gave him before tugging the blindfold off. 

Loki blinked a moment in the light and and squinted, trying to quickly make out words. When his vision righted itself his mouth fell open. His bottom lip trembled. “Tony...” 

“I believe you're supposed to be reading.”

The god shook his head. “Tony I...”

Tony smacked his ball sac, his hand coming down harder and harder as Loki whimpered. “Get started.”

“TONY!” He shook, looking at those words. Words he'd never in a thousand years have suspected anyone could inscribe on his pale flesh. They stood out in bold capitol letters, dark marks against his skin. Demanding to be acknowledged. 

His master for the moment took hold of the brush and slapped down hard enough to sting. “I said, Speak pet.”

Loki gasped out. “Beautiful!” he wailed, voice hesitating at the clatter of the brush and the sudden replacement of the wand between his legs. “OUH! B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l!” He gasped out, the jittery feeling something that ground up into him and made him stomach feel clenched in a wonderful way! “I...I am...”

Tony pulled the wand away and grabbed for the brush. 

“NO! No! No! I...I'm trying Sir!” Loki begged, looking at the word in the mirror. “I...I am beautiful.” he managed.

Back came the wand and Tony's lips were slipping around his earlobe. “There we go. There's a good pet.” his voice took on a gravel like quality of encouragement. “Next word. The one on your arm.”

Loki's pleading little noises were like music in the air. “Clever.” he managed. “C-l-e-v-e-r. I am clever.”

Tony moaned in his ear and rubbed the barrel back and forth across the taunt balls. “Keep going.”

“Strong. S-t-r-o-n-g. I....I am strong.” Loki knew his eyes burned at the ducts. He looked down for a moment, not daring to face himself as he said these things. But Tony forced his chin up and made him look. “Uuugh! I...P-p-powerful! P-p---OUUUH fuck Tony Tony!”

The wand vanished and Loki bleated, thrusting his hips back to try and find the sweet bliss again. “Tony! Tony please!”

“I think you were at powerful.” He reminded gently.

“Powerful! P-o-w-e-r-f-u-l!” Loki forced out, garbling the letter together. His thighs were so tight and everything felt so damn good! “I am powerful!”

“There ya go.” The wand came back.

“Mmmmph! Wondrous! W-o-n-d-r-o-u-s!” Loki's face broke into a smile as he climbed, getting closer and closer to real relief. “I am wondrous! Oh Sir!” He caught himself and looked up, desperately trying to find the next word. “Splendid! So splendid! AHHA!”

Tony shook his head. It was too cute to watch the god, his proud god struggle over something so simple. He moved the toy away and Loki cracked into a pitiful little sob. “Spell it.”

Loki obeyed, growling as the toy came back. Tony had cheated! The bastard had changed the setting and the rhythm was all different now! Long-very short-very short-long! He tried to resettle into it but the pace was broken. He'd have to fight his way back up. “I am splendid.” he closed his eyes and rolled his hips back. The plug was getting more into the game as well, keeping his taunt asshole just at the right level of anticipation. “Valuable.”

Tony admired how Loki made his way through each word a little at a time. It was easier when his neediness wasn't so direct. It helped him keep focus. They worked through each one. Tony allowed him to come close, so terribly close, but even the slightest stumble and he pulled back, leaving his pretty pet, for by now Loki was quickly moving away from god and into pet, bereft of what he wanted. 

And it meant Loki was quickly becoming a wanton, precum dripping mess of a being. “TONY!” he howled as the wand tugged away. “Why? Why? Oh please! I'm trying so hard!”

“You are. But you and I both know you're more capable then this.” Tony promised him, teasing the toy with little taps against the man's cock and thighs. “Come on. Show me how strong my pet it.” He touched the printed word right above the cock. “Show me.”

Loki turned red as an apple and looked down. “I can't.” his eyes were wide, pleading things, his expression taunt. “You know it's not true. Why do you need to torment me with that?” Tony's smile turned down, the air in the room changing to one of tension. Loki felt his heartbeat quicken. “I...I'm trying!” he defended, prickling quickly. “I said I would try for you and I have! But do not mock me!”

Tony put down the wand and slide down between Loki's pretty pale thighs, watching his pet quiver as he did so. “You think I'm mocking you?”

His voice was so quiet it was a bit frightening! Loki shook his head quickly. “I...I do not think you mean to.” he hesitated. He hadn't meant to hurt Tony's feeling but there was a deeply odd feeling he didn't know what to do with. “I just...”

Tony opened his mouth and swallowed the cock to the root. 

Loki's eyes flew open, his head tossed back and his howl could have been heard off the coast. He hadn't been anywhere near ready for that! Tony glared up at him eyes watering, sucking down and wrapping his throat over the long dick with clear determination. Loki didn't dare thrash! He barely dared breath! By the nine it felt like the man was going to suck it clear off his body. Tony gave a curt bob of his head a few times, just to make the unbearable tension worse before slowly pulling off. Loki howled again, much more miserably and gave a dry sob. “Please!”

Tony drew his fingers through the viscous precum and let the drop slide in a perfect strong from his finger to the red, hot tip. “Go blue.” 

He closed his eyes, feeling he'd somehow disappointed the man deeply. He dared not do so again and risk forsaking his word. Loki breathed out, the glamour faded, his pale illusion slipping off him like gossamer. Red eyes looked back as Tony guided his face towards the mirror. 

“Look at this. Look at this face.” He whispered, caressing the ebony black curls and kissing Loki's cold cheek again and again. “Lolo how could you think you are anything but the most magnificent, amazing. I mean LOOK at YOU!” he gave a nervous laugh. “You're like a sapphire. Like a night sky. And you can't say it? You can't just...” he touched the word over the gods pelvis, kissing it, kissing the cock, looking back up. He wasn't without sympathy. But that didn't mean he would relent. Loki hadn't safe worded. And he was going to push, within reason. 

Part of the game was knowing when to push and when to stop. And it could be glory or failure to make the wrong move. Tony was so intensely aware of how difficult this was, how much pressure existed between them if he made the wrong move. But in the risk was the potential of reward. 

And Tony wanted his god to get that reward. 

His god, his jotun, his pet wailed as the barrel pressed back and jostled his now thoroughly oversensitive cock. He cursed out in another language, shaking his head, dancing on his toes but not daring to break the leather bindings. 

“Start over. From the top.” Tony ordered.

“Mercy! Oh fuck Tony have a little mercy! I shall burst!”

“Don't.” He said it so firmly it didn't even sound like cumming was an option. “Start over, first word. And again. And again until you can say it without hesitating.”

Loki begged. He pleaded. He offered his Sir anything the man could want, anything he could possibly dream, but Tony was determined beyond any doubt. Loki cried out that he would say it this time. But it didn't matter. Tony pointed to the word ~Beautiful~ and Loki was made to start over.

Three more times they went down the list. Three more times the god babbled and lost his last threads of self control. His muscles turned to warm cream as Tony teased and edged him but forbid the rich relief of orgasm. 

At last his pretty mortal pointed to it and Loki screamed.

“WORTHY!” he bellowed in the room, tears staining his cheeks, cock red and purple and giving a rough spasm as it held off. “W. O. R. T. H. Y!” Loki sobbed, punctuating each letter like a spell. “I...I am worthy. Oh by all...oh Tony. Tony tony tony...” 

“Yes you are.” Tony promised. “You always will be. My beautiful worthy god.” He pushed the end of the plug in deep and rolled his fingers around, making the stimulation continue. Loki lost his sense of composure, eyes rolling back as the wand pressed up hard. It took but a few seconds, less than a minuet. And when he came it was a solid set of white jissum spouting forth in an arch. Loki bared his teeth, a silent screaming filling the room as every muscle wrought itself with hard tension untilt he last true spasm had passed. 

“Nnnnnughumph!” Loki went limp in the bonds and smacked his dry lips. 

“Hang on.” Tony said, grabbing the step ladder and undoing the leather cuffs. He caught the god and helped him to the rug on the floor, petting his head gently. “Oh Lolo. Lolo baby you did so well.” he praised, smiling down at him. “Baby you were so amazing!”

Loki tried to talk, groaned and tried again. “W-was I?” 

It was such a cute little moment of real vulnerability that Tony could barely help himself. He scooped up the god into his arms, covering him with kisses and handling him like a delicate creature. “You were! Fuck Loki!” he grabbed the man and pressed a kiss too him, Loki letting out a barking laughter at the sudden affection. 

“You mean thing. You...” he sniffled and shook his head, burying it against Tony's shirt. He nuzzled closer and smiled, seeing the rigid tent poking into Tony's pants. “Humph. And am I not going to get this tonight?” he pouted, bottom lip quite a sight. 

“Of course you will. But waiting can be the best part.” Tony grinned. “Come on. How about a little rest, a little TLC, and then...” he wiggled his eyebrows and Loki smiled shyly. 

“I've had sex with other men Tony. You are the first I have let...” he kissed the mans' chin. “...dominate me so thoroughly. 

“If you think the gift is lost on me you're wrong.” He moaned happily at the soft lips pressing to his throat. “And I wanna make sure you know how much I appreciate what you just did before I fuck you senseless.”

Loki played with the man's chest hairs. “I feel almost as though I have already been fucked.”

“You're welcome.” He answered back smugly. “Come on. I was thinking a hot bath. A back rub. Some of Ceylon tea you like so much.”

His pet, who was now slowly turning god again, nodded eagerly. “May I be myself again?” he asked, the red eyes full of curiosity.

“Loki baby this is a part of you. And it's important to me that you know I love this part just like the rest of you. But if you wanna change back, you can. I'll get the water running.”

Tony being rich had it's definite perks. A bathtub large enough for four was one of them. Tony filled it to the brim, picking up one of the Lush bath bombs and dropping it into the running water. While Loki took a moment to rest and recompose himself, Tony slipped out to make the tea and stick the bottle of massage oil in a bowl of hot water to warm. It was small things, simple things like this that the god would do for him after they played together. And Loki, in the right mood (or the wrong mood depending on how you look at it) could play a lot harder then he did. 

The two of them slid down into the green swirled bubbly tub and Loki groaned with pleasure. “Delightful. Positively delightful.” He looked himself over, the words along his body smearing with a wipe of the hand but not going away. “Humph. And how long will these last may I inquire?”

Tony grinned. “It's just cheap marker. A day or two tops. Less if I use some apricot scrub and soap.”

“Then I suggest you get to it.” Was the preening response.

“Oh of course my god. Wouldn't want you to look in the mirror tomorrow and remember how much I think about you.”

Loki went pink, covering it by rolling his eyes while Tony grabbed a loofa and soaped it up. He enjoyed how those clever hands caressed his body, the lather foaming richly and scrubbing the black ink off his skin till it was barely an outline. One word at a time vanished into the water and Loki was surprised to feel himself be a bit sad to see them go. Tony had thought these things about him. He had wanted Loki to understand. This is how he saw his god. They were long past the point of a torrid little affair now. Tony saw him as something more than a god or prince. Tony saw Loki, independent of all menial trappings or titles. Tony just saw, well, his Lolo. 

As Tony reached the last one, his hands grazing the ~W~ above the crotch, Loki made a little cough. “Yes?” 

A disgruntled little noise escaped before Loki sighed. “Perhaps, since it took me some doing to bring myself to speak it aloud.” His tone was strict but his posture was clearly concerned. “Perhaps I might ask you to...to write it again? When we are done?”

Tony's cheshire cat grin was both endearing and annoying. “Anything you want.” He pulled the wet leg up from the water and began to kiss the toes, Loki shrieking as the tickle spread through him. “What? Is something wrong?” he snickered as Loki flailed. 

“Mean! Cruel mortal!” Loki tried to pull away, not too terribly hard as Tony still had a hold on him. “Oh you...you horrid man!” he gasped as the lips traveled up his legs and to his hips, clutching at him with clear adoration. “Oh Tony. My Tony.” he moaned out, letting the man wrap him up in a bubble and scent infused embrace. 

“My Loki.” He responded, holding like his strength along could keep the god with him forever. “I love you.”


End file.
